1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to golf club bags and more particularly to wheeled golf club bags having stable storage capabilities.
2. Prior Art
Golfing is an old sport. It dates back hundreds of years. The equipment of this sport is constantly being improved to hopefully allow the players to improve their game. Clubs and balls are being changed to improve the accuracy of the hit and the distance that the ball travels. One area sorely in need of improvement is the bag in which the golf clubs are carried to make it easier to use by the golfer.
The popularity of this sport has drawn all sorts of people to play this game. The golf clubs themselves, as a collection, may be very heavy and cumbersome. The prior art has shown that the golf club bags may be attached to a separate cart with wheels thereon, for pulling over the golf course. Other prior art golf club bags have shown such bags with wheels thereattached.
The prior art wheeled golf club bag arrangement have failed to introduce stable arrangements to properly provide for mobility as well as ease of storability.
It is an object of the present invention, to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a wheeled golf club bag which has the stability and mobility not found in the prior art.
It is still yet a further object of the present invention to provide a mobile golf club bag which is easy to use, has structural characteristics which facilitates the ease of its use in varying settings, and to permit its movement up and down stairs, and into and out of storage compartments such as may be found in automobiles or the like.
It is still yet a further object of the present invention, to provide a mobile golf club bag which is stable in its opened configuration as well as in its compact and folded down configuration, and may be easily removed from a trunk of an auto, or easily loaded into an airport baggage drop-off.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a wheel assembly which has wheels which may be readily removed for ease of storage.